Fantendo Apocalypse/Chapter 1-1
Hello, my name is Locky Invangus. You listened to my story. Prepare to be interested. Hehe... I always liked that movie. Before the Fantendoverse blew up and all, I liked alot of things, like water... or clean water. Clean water is good. We don't get much clean water here in McTreemont, unless your a Richier. Those guys get all the stuff from before the great war. Of course, I thought the Scavengers would get some of that since that retrieved it from the lost cities, but they don't seem to get that. Oh well, at least we get paid well. I heard about one Scavenger, I think he was named Umtem or something, escaping. I think that's why we get paid so well; not alot of people are prepared to face those horrible Mutations. Oh yeah, I haven't told you about those: when a Fantendian is exposed to poisonious gases from the Rodaclusive Bombs they are mutated. Usally their greatest powers are inceased at the expense of their sense of sentience. Trust me, they work together, but they definatly aren't worried about anything other then killing anything they can find. Which is exactly why only me and my team are prepared to handle them. My best friend is probaly Tom, since we're both humans. I'm also friends with Pinti, but it's odd because he's from the Brockverse and all, which was destroyed because of our war. Well, not my war. Infact, I don't know the reason for the war, but I know it was pretty bad. Tom said he might know, but I haven't talked to him about it since. Anyway, today is my 4th year as a Scavenger, so there will be a party in my honor. I got there at about 450 SX and they surprised me by jumping out of the dark. I actually screamed, which makes sense regarding my occupation. We were let off of Scavenger Duty for a hour to party. Tom: Hey Locky! What's happening? Me: Well, it's my anny. Tom: Haha, you. Me: I'm being serious. Tom: You don't seem very happy. Me: Happy because I've been stealing dead peoples stuff for 4 years? Everyone: Gasp! Tom: Locky, is something wrong with you? Me: No, is something wrong with you? I walked away after that, mad at Tom. I could see he was sad, and so was I. But it's true, all we do is steal dead peoples things, things that they worked hard for. Why should I be happy about that? Later, we put on our Hazmat Suits and walked into the Launch Pods. Tom gave me one last stare as we all entered. Soon, they were launched into space. I looked out the window and saw an orange blob. What is that? It grew closer and closer until... TaBooki: We have a 4850b! I repeat, we have a 4850b! This is not a drill! Tom: They said that isn't possible! Me: Guess it is... Bombell: I'll handle it! I saw Bombell jump out of his pod and onto my pod. he began to remove the blob, but it stuck to his suit and wouldn't let go. Suddenly we entered the atmosphere of Toyterra and began to fall. Bombell held on for dear life to my pod as we fell into the ocean. Tom jumped out and dove for Bombell, who was sinking because of his suit. I followed, and soon we were nearing the sea floor. I exited the pod and tried to pry the blob off Bombell. Tom gave me a bad look but helped. I could tell that Bombell was afraid of the water and he started to scream, hastening our prying. We grew deeper into the ocean when I had an idea; "Bombell! Try to phase through the suit!" I yelled through the Com, but Bombell didn't look sure. "I can't! I think the blob is effecting me!" yelled him back, and I decided to blow it off with my fire powers. 1... 2... 3... Category:Fan Fiction